the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Treehouse
Summary When a giant tree grows in their garden, the 3 brothers decide to build a treehouse. Plot The brothers are all peacefully watching television. They are watching Smile Tv Nature, and there is a program about trees by Gordon Brikson. As he unenthusiastically explains how trees are good, Fred decides that they should all plant their own tree. They hurry out into the garden, and following minor problems, they manage to plant the sapling. Fred is frankly discombobulated at the speed of the tree's growth, so Ted reads more into the book and explains that trees take a long time to grow, unless you use some sort of growth formula. Fred gets a big bag of some Smile Grow from the television, but it bursts and it pours out all over the garden. By the time it reaches the tree, there is none left apart from a small load. Seconds after it is applied to the sapling, it grows into an enormous tree that is taller than the house. Fred is awed, Bobby is annoyed that something can be so tall so simply, and Ted suggest they build a treehouse. Following a small building montage, the treehouse is finished, and it looks quite grand. Fred starts up an elevator and Bobby gets in, while Ted just takes the ladder and complains about the onboard library falling off the elevator. Who it arrives at the floor, Bobby gets off and Fred welcomes him to the treehouse. It is completely empty, so Bobby says that they should get some furniture. Fred agrees, and says that they can get some from the attic. When he opens the attic door, he cowers and tells Bobby to go first. Bobby calls him names, and Fred, disgruntled, goes up there himself. Bobby notices the cane Fred used to open the attic door, and picks it up. It tugs on the ladder, which flings Fred out of it and into the attic, hitting his head on a gramophone and making it play. As he looks up, the ladder breaks away from the attic door and it slams, with here being nothing to prop it open. Fred grimaces, and cries out in alarm at something. Outside, Ted and Bobby are beginning their journey into Smileton to get a new ladder. Bobby tells Fred not to worry, but Fred whimpers that there is a spider in the attic. Indeed there is, and a talking one too. It is Charlie The Spider, and he offers Fred help in the situation. Meanwhile, there is a large tram delay inside Smileton City, and all the trams are held up in a big traffic jam. Ted and Bobby are on one of them with the new ladder, each looking as equally bored. An announcement comes over the speakers, explaining the delay is being caused by a wooden banana blocking the main line. A man with a newspaper who is also in the tram suspects the brothers of having something to do with the incident, and so do the rest of the people, who just happen to be people who the brothers have met previously: Dr Guding, Gerald, Top Hat Man and the Cafe Manager, all with reasons why they are angry at the brothers. Ted and Bobby are surrounded, and can't come up with any excuses. Back in the attic, Fred is asking how Charlie can help him. Charlie says that he can spin a web across to the treehouse through a window, providing an escape route for Fred to get to the treehouse and therefore climb back down to safety, but only if Fred promises something in return. Fred considers this, and then decides that Charlie can have the fifth bedroom, since they never use it. Charlie says it is a deal, and spins the web across from the attic window and onto the balcony of the treehouse. Fred tightropes across the web, wobbling and falling over multiple times. He soon thinks that it is quite fun to do, but then the web snaps and he swings from it through the air. On the ground, Ted and Bobby are walking through the garden worth the ladder, Ted talking about how they were condemned to pay the fine for the delay. He is just puzzling on where to get the money from when Fred swings through the air and into them. The web swings backwards like a big pendulum and they all smash into the tree, toppling it over. The treehouse smashes into bits and the brothers are left on the ground. Ted then puzzles over what to do with all the wood, and Bobby suggests they can sell it to pay the fine. Fred sadly says that they didn't really need a treehouse anyway, and the wood is taken away by a Smile Wood lorry. Ted rejoices that they got twice the amount of money they needed to pay for the fine, and Bobby wonders what all the wood is going to be used for. In the Smile Wood plant, the treehouse wood is poured into a large machine, where it comes out as dozens of wooden bananas, concluding the fact that it was all Smile Enterprises' fault. Trivia *This episode is the first to be animated at Ultra HD (W:2560px H:1440px) *There is another picture of Uncle Nero on their landing, below the attic door. *The gramophone in the attic plays Oh I Do Like To Be Beside The Seaside *Charlie The Spider appears for the very first time *Characters from past episodes, such as the Top Hat Man, Gerald (the child actor in The Christmas Play) and Dr Guding all have a cameo in this episode, since they are angry at the brothers for various reasons: **Gerald - "They ruined my part!" **Top Hat Man & Manager - "They ruined my business!" **Dr Guding - "I only appeared once!" Gallery Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.14.02.png|The brothers are watching Smile Tv Nature. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.14.17.png|"Plant trees. They're good." Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.14.27.png|Fred plants a tree but is annoyed at its slowness. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.14.34.png|Ted suggests a growth formula. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.14.43.png|It works too well. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.15.02.png|They build a treehouse. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.15.11.png|This is quality building work. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.15.20.png|Plumbing. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.15.27.png|Finished. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.15.45.png|Fred is too scared to go up into the attic. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.16.08.png|Fred gets locked in the attic anyway. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.16.31.png|Charlie the Spider appears. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.16.44.png|Tram jam. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.16.51.png|Bobby and Ted have bought a new ladder. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.16.58.png|The wooden banana is the cause of the jam. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.17.18.png|Everyone blames the brothers as revenge for things that happened. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.17.34.png|Charlie does a deal with Fred about spinning a web from the attic to the treehouse for Fred to escape on. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.17.40.png|The deal is accepted the web is strung. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.18.10.png|Fred decides that walking on it is quite fun. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.18.41.png|But then he falls, hits the brothers, knock down the tree and this happens. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 12.19.05.png|After selling the wood, Ted gets twice the amount of money they needed to be able to pay the fine for the delay they 'supposedly' caused.